pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
AK-48 (PG3D)
(Formerly) * (Current grade) |lethality = 5 (40 max) |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 30 |attribute = |mobility = |cost = 50 |Level required = 7 |released = 2.0.0 |theme = Military Themed |mobility pc = 50 |number = 51}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see AK-48 (PGW). The AK-48 is a Primary weapon introduced in the 2.0.0 update. Description It is a black automatic assault rifle that features a scope, making it usable for long range. However, this weapon has little if any recoil and can be used at any range if the user can aim it accurately. It has a lower fire rate than many other primary weapons with a high fire rate, a good capacity and and bad mobility. Appearance This weapon has a black, red, white, and grey body with a black skeleton stock, black handle, grey and white magazine, black and partly red scope, black and red barrel, and a grey under-barrel grenade launcher along with a laser sight that serves no use at the moment. It also has a 4X scope that can help you attack in long ranges. Strategy Tips *Circle your target and aim for the head for the best kill time and maximize your damage. *Try to burst fire when engaging the enemy head-on (while your moving). *Use this rifle to either weaken or finish off opponents. *Whenever attacking at certain long-range areas, use the scope for more effective shots. This can be used to counter snipers. **Because this rifle produce recoil when firing, it is recommended to equip Turbo Charger. Counters *Try to run and jump as fast as you can to avoid the line of fire. If you circle him/her, you will likely exhaust their ammo supply. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Take advantage of hit indicator to hunt and kill the gunner. *Area damage weapons can easily distract and take out its users. *Shotguns can beat its users in close range. Recommended Maps *School *Farm *Night Pool Equipment Setups Have a long ranged weapon in your inventory, as well as a powerful melee. * (Generally used in lower levels) This weapon provides its users with a decent fire rate, good capacity, and mobility, alongside average/moderate power in most situations. This weapon is universal, the scope allows this weapon to be used in most medium ranges and some long range situations. This weapon is a true primary and a weapon that would be your ideal choice for the most part of a match. History Trivia *Before the 8.0.0 update, it used to be in only Campaign, Deadly Games, and Arena with a damage stat of 3. Now it is purchasable for 110 and has various upgrades. **The AK-48 was replaced by the AK Mini in Arena, Campaign and Deadly Games. *This weapon is based on the real world Russian Kalashnikov ''AK-47 ''Assault Rifle. **Strangely unlike the real world version, where it has a high rate of fire, it fires a bit slowly for an automatic. *It is one of the few weapons that change it's model when upgraded. **This, however, was removed and now, this weapon only have one form, and that is the Up2 form. * In the Armory, it is placed between the Swat Rifle and the Combat Rifle, and considering the three guns are all based on well-known guns (AK-47, FAMAS F1, M16A3), it suggests a rivalry between the three, and gives a player a choice for which known weapon that they want, even though they have different statistics. As the AK-48 have a slow but strong DPS, Swat Rifle has a fast and sneaky gameplay but low DPS, finally the Combat Rifle is a balanced between the two. But one thing they share for an automatic gun is that all have a 4x scope. * Despite having a 4X scope (according to the armory), it only shows 2X scoping intensity. Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-01-17-35-55.png|The former AK-48 in use. IMG_8223.PNG|The current AK-48 in use. 2016-07-28_%281%29.png|The former AK-48 in the old Armory. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Automatic Category:Content in Both Games Category:Rare